Checkers!
by PeregrineBlue
Summary: It's... Inuyasha & Naraku... CHIBIFIED! They must work together to defeat an enemy the likes of which have never been seen...
1. O

'CHECKERS'   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha.' *insert incredibly witty comment here*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~One day, Inuyasha was waling through the woods.~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Hum-de-dum-de-doo. Look at me. Walking through the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~When suddenly, Naraku leaped from behind a tree.~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: *leaps from behind a tree* Bwah!  
  
Inuyasha: Eek!  
  
Naraku then proceeded to beat Inuyasha with a fish.  
  
Naraku: *beats Inuyasha with a fish* Muwhaha! I'm winning! I'm winning!  
  
Inuyasha: No! I dun wanna loose! *pulls Tetsuaiga, beats Naraku with it*  
  
Naraku: Eek!  
  
~~~~~~~~~This battle had gone on for sometime, when suddenly a dark cloud covered the sun.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha/Naraku: Oh no!  
  
The sun was blocked out! They couldn't see each other!  
  
Naraku: Now what are we going to do?  
  
Inuyasha: There's only one way out of this!  
  
Naraku: .. Poke Kagome in the eye?  
  
Inuyasha: -__-; No.  
  
Naraku: Poke Miroku in the eye?  
  
Inuyasha: -__-; No.  
  
Naraku: Poke Shippo in the eye?  
  
Inuyasha: NO! It doesn't involve poking anyone in the eye!  
  
Naraku: Oohh... *sad*  
  
~~~~~~~~~And Naraku was sad, for Inuyasha's plan didn't involve poking anyone in the eye.~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: If it doesn't involve poking anyone in the eye, then what does it involve?  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls out a slice of lemon* This slice of lemon.  
  
Naraku: :O  
  
Inuyasha: ....... Heh... make that face again.  
  
Naraku: :O  
  
Inuyasha: Hehe!  
  
Naraku: *pokes Inuyasha in the eye* Hehe!  
  
Inuyasha: *__O You kerk! You BLINDED me!  
  
Naraku: What's a kerk?  
  
Inuyasha: A typo because the Authoress can't type.  
  
Naraku: Oooh.   
  
Random Tree: Tick.... tock.... tick.... tock.... tick..... tock...  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe you poked me in the eye! *__ (A/N: It's an angry face.)  
  
Naraku: ^__^ I like lemons.  
  
Inuyasha: Fyeh...  
  
~~~~~~And suddenly, the world got darker.~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha/Naraku: Eeek!  
  
Naraku: We need to think of something, quick!  
  
Inuyasha: Here's my plan...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Huzzah! Now review, otherwise I shall poke you in the eye!) 


	2. Plans!

CHECKERS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim everything I don't own. Like 'Inuyasha.' I think.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to the woods~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: And that's my plan!  
  
Naraku: That wasn't a plan!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes it was!  
  
Naraku: It was not, and I know something about plans.  
  
Inuyasha: It was too a plan!  
  
Naraku: Not a good one.   
  
Inuyasha: *hurt* Why not?  
  
Naraku: All you said was 'we'll eat this lemon slice.'  
  
Inuyasha: Sounds like a plan to me! *eats lemon slice*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ And thus ended the incredibly short life-span of the slice of lemon~~~~~~~  
  
Moment of Silence:.....................  
  
Inuyasha: So, then you think you can come up with a better plan?  
  
Naraku: I KNOW I can.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, then try it. *smirks*   
  
Naraku: Okay, here's the plan.... we poke Kagome in the eye.  
  
Inuyasha: NO NO NO!!! NO EYE-POKING!  
  
Naraku: Not even Kagome's?  
  
Inuyasha: Especially not Kagome's!!  
  
Naraku: Is it because of... that.... day?  
  
Inuyasha: NO!! We promised we'd never speak of it!  
  
Naraku: We can't keep it quiet forever! Soon everyone will find out... about... the piranhas....  
  
Inuyasha: NO! STOP! STOP!   
  
Naraku: And the open window....  
  
Inuyasha: I'M NOT LISTENING!!!  
  
Naraku: And.... Mr. Cuddly-buns....  
  
Inuyasha: *punches Naraku* No... more... about.. that fateful day.  
  
Naraku: *nods*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The world is getting darker.. and darker.. and the cloud is growing.... making it darker..~~~~  
  
Inuyasha/Naraku: Eek!  
  
Naraku: We need a plan!  
  
Inuyasha: -__-; I gave you a plan. You just didn't like it.  
  
Naraku: Well, I gave YOU a plan, and YOU didn't like it.   
  
Inuyasha: ... Well... then we're at a standstill.  
  
Naraku/Inuyasha: *standstill*   
  
Naraku: This isn't gonna work.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah... WAIT! There is ONE person who can help us come up with a plan!  
  
Naraku: Who!? Who!?  
  
Inuyasha: It's....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: And just like that-- gentlemen! The ship is ours! Review, or I'll eat a potato.) 


	3. Mr Wilson, GoFish, and the End

CHECKERS

Disclaimer: I disclaim this. That's all.

Thirty Seconds later

Naraku: A... teddy bear...?

Inuyasha: Not just any teddy bear! It's Mr. Wilson!

Naraku: You carry that thing around with you?

Mr. Wilson: xx

Inuyasha: It's all in the pants. nods wisely

Naraku: Indeed. looks profound

Inuyasha: profound profound

Naraku: profound profound

Inuyasha: profound profou---

Once their profound moment was over, they returned to the problem at hand!

Naraku: So, half-blood, how do we use this... this... teddy bear...

Inuyasha: Mr. Wilson. nod nod

Naraku: Yes... Mr. Wilson... to our advantage?

Inuyasha: First, we must put on these headdresses pulls headdresses out of pants --and dance a little dance. Then, we've got to run around in three dated bifurcators!

Naraku: Thuuh whaa?

Inuyasha: Three dated bifurcators! You know, the shape...

Naraku: ... thuuh whaa?

Mr Wilson: xx That translates to "dear gods, you fool! haven't you ever taken geometry?"

By the time Inuyasha finally managed to force Naraku into a headdress...

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inuyasha: Please?

Naraku: No.

Inyasha: Please?

Naraku: Alright.

... and they had danced their little dance...

Inuyasha/Naraku: a-dance-dance-dancing the night away

... and they had run around in three dated bifurcators...

Naraku: starts crying What IS it?

The cloud finally went away!

Naraku/Inuyasha: Yay!

The day was saved.

Mr. Wilson: AHHmen, brothers! Can I get an AHHmen?

Innocent Baby: starts crying

And Inuyasha and Naraku spent the rest of the day playing Go-Fish by the river

Naraku: Any... aces?

Inuyasha: Hah! Go fish!

Fish: Ooh... goes

The End


End file.
